


Eyes Like That

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Character Death, Dark Character, Death Threats, Detective Dean Winchester, Detective Sam Winchester, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Gadreel, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: I  knew from the moment I looked into her eyes that she’d change my life forever, I just didn’t know how badly it would end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was for an Angst Challenge, and they asked for angst and I can only hope that I delivered!!!!! My prompt was: And with those eyes. you could have set the sky on fire, but you chose to burn me instead. This is all wrote from Gadreel’s POV! And once again….. I’m sorry. I was told to write angst and so I did.. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Warnings: Serial killer Au. Nothing supernatural! FBI Agent Gadreel, FB! Agent Castiel, Detective Dean, Detective Sam. Lots of talk about death and killing. 
> 
> Characters: Gadreel, Reader, mentions of others. Lots of mentions of others. Oh and a brief brief giimpse of Chuck.

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

I frowned down at the pile of paperwork in front of me, trying to make sense of a series murders that were exact copies of  well known murderers who were either locked up for life or dead. This case was top priority at the FBI,  since no one wanted to relive some of those grisly murders again.  

I kept staring at a bizarre message that my partner had left me, which hinted at the fact that the murders were all being made by the same person, and that they had killed far more people than either one of us had realized.

My partner, who was apparently off on some bender, left me to try and put some logic into his cryptic message.

_“The famous murder recreations are just to distract us from what is really going on. This is all the work of one person, who intellect surpasses everyone.  This person has killed way more people than we realize. The answer is before us.”_

“What do you mean Cas?” I groaned, dropping the hastily scribbled note and rubbing at my tired eyes. “How could you leave me alone to decipher this message.”

“Go home.”

I looked up, seeing my boss, Chuck, standing in front of my desk. “Go home.” he repeated, “You look like hell. Get some rest and tackle this again in the morning.”

He was right, I was useless here. I needed a hot meal and a good night’s sleep. And I needed to see Y/N, she always made everything better. Saying goodbye to my boss, I turned off my computer, grabbed my jacket and left with my paperwork and Castiel’s note, anxious to get home to Y/N’s sweet face.

The short drive home, I kept mulling over what Cas meant. What was I missing? As soon I stepped through the front door, I knew that something was wrong. The very air felt different, there were no lights on and glass crunched under my feet. I went to pull my gun, when something smashed over my head from behind, dropping me on the spot.

When I came too, I was in my unfinished basement, on a wooden chair and bleeding profusely from a large cut on my temple. Raising my head weakly, I went to stand up, only to discover that my arms were bound painfully behind me and Y/N standing in front of me, looking bored.

“It’s about damn time you woke up.” she said, twirling a bloody baseball bat in her gloved hands. “I was getting _very_ bored.”

*****

Gadreel’s POV

As I started into her unique eyes that had always sparkled with wit and intelligence, but now held cold malice as well, I once again marveled at how beautiful her eyes were, and I always knew that she’d change my life forever. My life would never be the same after today.

“What’s going on? Y/N? Baby? Talk to me.” I pleaded weakly, looking at the bat and my gun that she had tucked into the waistband of her jeans, “What is all this?? Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can.” she replied simply, reaching out to wipe the blood from my lips gently. “It all started out as a game you know.”

I stared up at her in shock, blinking tears and blood from my eyes, not quite believing what I was hearing.

“Oh don’t look so shocked.” she chided, “I was bored. I wanted to see if I could do it. Kill someone that is. I wanted to see if I could get away with it…. and I did. So I tried again. And again. And I never got caught. And by the time I realized that no one would ever catch me, I was addicted. It was too much fun. I couldn’t and didn’t want to stop. So I kept up with it.”

“You know, Castiel almost figured it out. He was a smart one, that partner of yours.” she commented, before leaning to whisper in my ear, “That’s why he had to go.”

I jerked in surprise, looking up at her in shock. “No… no please no…” I begged, trying to figure out how she could have gotten the drop on my ever serious and cautious partner. My best friend. My brother. He was to smart.. he would have figured it out.

Y/N threw her head back and laughed throatily, “You really don’t know?” she asked me, shaking her head and smiling that amused smile she used whenever I forgot to pick up milk or take the garbage out. “You clueless man… I thought that you were a detective! How could you not detect any of this?!”

“Castiel was in love with me.” she declared smugly, as she started walking around me trailing her finger across my bound arms.

My heart clenched at what I had long expected. Castiel had always looked at her a certain way, when he thought that I wasn’t watching. Though he would never act on it.

“How’d you do it?” I asked dully, fixing my eyes on the wall, staring unseeing at it.

“Easy.” she purred, leaning over my shoulder to whisper into my ear once again. “I gave him what he wanted most. What he always desired but knew he could never have.”

I closed my eyes against the weight of her words, knowing what the meant.

“Oh he hated himself for it.” she continued, her breath ghosting across my cheek, “But I made him feel so good…. you know how good I am.” she bit my early lightly, causing me to flinch away from her touch, “That he just couldn’t help but lose himself to the feelings.. because it felt so _so_ good.”

She came around to look me in the eye, “I gave him the ride of his life….. ” she said softly, “Then I stabbed him in the heart with his lucky knife… the one he always had strapped to his belt.”

I sagged as the weight of her words hit me. “You killed my best friend.” I whispered. “He loved you and you killed him anyways.”

“You should have seen the look of betrayal on his face.” she gloated, “Followed by the resignation that he was going to hell for fucking his best friends girl. He died pleading for your forgiveness.”

“Then I disposed of his body, went home and gave you the ride of your life.” she finished, winking at me.

“Where is he?? What did you do you do with Cas!?” I croaked out, “Where is his body! You won’t get away with this!! The Winchester’s.. they will find you.”

“Oh yes… the detective brothers that you and Cas so admire….admired…..” she taunted, as she pulled out a knife “They won’t be a problem.”

“And why not?”

“Because they are marked for death sugar.” she said smugly, “Sam is already dying. Slowly and painfully.”

“How… it will all trace back to you!” I snarled, glaring up at her. “You won’t get away with this!”

“I already have.”

“You don’t know that.” I said slowly, my voice sounding unbelieving even to my own ears.

“Oh but I did….. see Hael was already obsessed with Cas…. so she killed him then herself in a jealous rage after catching him with another girl.” she explained as casually as if she was predicting the weather forecast. “I dealt with her after taking such good care of Cas” she winked at me, knowing that her words were crushing me.

“And Sam?”

“Jess is slowly poisoning him after she discovered texts of him cheating on her with Ruby.”

“Sam would never cheat on Jess.” I declared, positive about that fact.

“I know… but I sure set it up to look like that.”

“How?”

“He forgot his phone at our house that one night… or I misplaced it so he would forget it. Then I sent a series very steamy texts to Ruby… and set a place to meet up. Only Sammy didn’t show up and Ruby was pissed. She sent a bunch of very angry texts to Sammy… which Jess found…  and called me in tears. I went to console her… and while I was there, I slipped some cyanide into his smoothie mixes that he loves so much… and his shampoo and body wash. And guess who has easy access to cyanide?”

“Jess does.” I said dully, discreetly trying to break free of my bonds. I couldn’t let her get away with it.

“And I planted it in Ruby’s house… so it will look like she’s trying to frame the mistress.” she gloated. “Sammy is already dead… he just doesn’t know it yet.”

“What about Dean? You can’t poison him too.” I ground out, “That will give you away.”

“Dean will be dead by the end of the week….the impala is going to have a wreck…. ” she told me helpfully, smiling as if it were a treasured memory.

“You can’t predict how, when or if a car is going to crash.” I argued, struggling to get free.

“My IQ is off the charts Darling…. if I want to a car to crash, I can and will make it crash…. how do you think Crowley died? That was no accident… all it took was a little cut on the brake lines, and then wear and tear did the rest for me.. the anticipation was worth it.”

“But if they suspect yo-” I started before she cut me off.

“Amara. They will suspect Amara.” she explained, smiling widely, “Amara has always wanted Dean for herself, so she decided to take Lisa out, by cutting the brake lines on the impala, so she could make the grieving Dean fall in love with her. But unbeknownst to Amara,  they only use the impala on the weekends… So sadly… her plan will backfire and Dean will die tragically along with Lisa… then Amara in all her grief will kill herself.”

“You can’t guarantee any of that.” I breathed, tears pricking my eyes for my fallen friends and the plans that Y/N had for them.

“Yes I can.” she stated simply, “You see… if I want someone to die…. they will. Do you really think that Gabriel was an accident? Or that Bobby really died of  natural causes? or Balthazar? Charlie?….. that was all me, and there is no way to prove it…..The wire cutter that cut Dean’s brakes are Amara’s… I _never_ leave any clues behind, so there is no way to trace any of it back to me. But there is a way to prove that Becky did it.”

“Charlie? I growled angrily, "You killed your best friend?” I shook my head, groaning painfully as I tried to wrap my mind around the thought of my beloved Y/N killing Charlie.. or anyone for that matter.

“And who is this Becky person?” I demanded, glaring at her. At the stranger before me. All traces of my sweet Y/N were gone.

“Charlie was my first…” Y/N answered truthfully, “The first of my friends that is. I wanted to see if it felt different from my other kills…… my first kills were all people that  Becky knew, so it will all trace back to her.”

“Whose is Becky?” I questioned again, the name not triggering anything in my memory. “And why do you want to ruin her life?”

“Becky is a girl who had a huge crush on Sam back in high school, but Sam turned her down for Jess. Becky then became obsessed with him.. it wasn’t hard to figure out, I mean she is stalking him and Jess. I see her everywhere. Her jealous obsession was the perfect excuse.. I know what she is planning to do to them.. I will only beat her to the punch. And when they trace it back to her, they will only see an insane woman who killed all of Sam’s friends… myself included…. and as to why I am doing it?… Because I can.”

“You are going to fake your own death?” I replied slowly, “All because you were bored? You killed all these people.. and are destroying innocent lives, just because you can?”

“Yes.” she shrugged, “I wanted to see what it was like.”

“Why now?” I asked as I tugged uselessly at the ropes which secured me. “Why today?”

“It was always going to be today.” she said, smiling at me, “It’s a lucky day for you! They haven’t found Cas’s body yet… you’ve been burning the midnight oil and Dean has been too busy with his dying brother, trying to save him…. little dead Cas is lying in his apartment, all forgotten.”  

“You won’t get away with this!” I yelled, fighting against my restraints and wondering if I wanted to know how she knew how to secure a person so well.

“Oh baby….. I already have!” she taunted me, smirking at my attempts to free myself. “And in the new life that I will create for myself.. I will get my nursing degree.. and then…”

I stilled at her words. She couldn’t mean….“You will become an Angel of Mercy.” I guessed, shoulders sagging as I realized that I might not be able to stop her. “Or start the killing all over again.”

“Both work for me.” she laughed, going behind me and picking up an unseen object. She walked around me and leaned over my face, studying me intently.

“You’re a psychopath. An honest to god psychopath.. how did I not realize it?” I whispered, staring up into her beautiful pale green eyes…. those eyes that I so loved, and I had wanted to spend the rest of my life waking up to them “ **And with those eyes you could have set the sky on fire, but you chose to burn me instead.** ”

Y/N leaned down to kiss me, sucking in my muffled yell of pain as she stabbed me in the heart with the knife, “And I will.” she whispered against my lips as I gasped for breath, feeling my life fade away as she twisted the knife in deeper.

“I have always wanted to watch the world burn.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> So ummm for those wondering “WTF did I just read…” I wanted to do a different take on the reader… The reader is always sweet or needs rescuing, or dies tragically and is fondly remembered…. I wanted to write the reader as the bad person for once. I was completely stuck on how to write this, I knew that I wanted a serial killer Au and then I complained to one of my friends that it wasn’t angsty enough, and she said “Kill someone important.” and well I already had… twice.. so then I umm… killed everyone… sorry…. not my fault lol I took the advice that I was given ;) 
> 
> Sorry??? *runs off to hide* Don’t chase me with pitchforks or anything….


End file.
